


Dark Hetalia Drabbles

by Kate_Marley



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Christmas Night of Murder (1705), Gen, Historical Healia, Sack of Magdeburg (1631), Thirty Years' War (1618-1648), War of the Spanish Succession (1701-1714), rated M for mentions of atrocities of war
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:55:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kate_Marley/pseuds/Kate_Marley
Summary: Hetalia drabbles that are too dark for my overall lighthearted “Awesome Heroes” collection. Currently: “1631” about Bavaria and the Sack of Magdeburg during the Thirty Years’ War and “Christmas Night of Murder” about Bavaria, Austria and an event during the War of the Spanish Succession.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. 1631 (Bavaria, Magdeburg)

The fires were still blazing two days after the siege, flaring up again, and again, and again. Stores and houses had been looted; women had been raped; citizens of all ages had been beaten dead—a crime forbidden on pain of death under Imperial law, but no one had cared.

Bavaria knocked on the gates of Magdeburg’s cathedral, exchanging a glance with Count Tilly, field marshal of the Catholic League. He had been forbidden to destroy the ancient place of worship, grave of Emperor Otto the Great. Several thousand people had sought shelter in it, hoping the Catholics would respect the right of asylum in a church. They had, if only because they had been ordered to save the building.

Finally, the head minister opened, sinking to Tilly’s feet to plead for people’s lives. Bavaria didn’t spare him a glance. He looked past, at a pale, haggard young man with sunken eyes. Magdeburg looked back, too pained and weak for defiance and yet too proud not to meet his gaze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve wanted to write a proper short story about Bavaria’s role in the Sack of Magdeburg (1631) during the Thirty Years’ War (1618–1648) for ages, but somehow I never get round to doing it. Have my first attempt at writing a haiku (50 words/70 words/50 words) ficlet instead, with the prompt “Fire”...


	2. Christmas Night of Murder (Bavaria, Austria)

He only has a pitted sword. Austria has much better weapons, but Bavaria’s people are with him, almost in Munich, rebelling against Austria’s rule. Their weapons are poor, but they are in the right. If they stand no chance, so be it. Austria has no right to occupy his land.

Bavaria knows he is fighting a losing battle, but that has never been a reason to yield. He laughs at Austria in defiance, laughs in his face and calls him out for his stupidity; his stupid belief he could keep Spain with him; that Spain still loved him; that he would want to stay with him. Who would ever want to stay with Austria? Not Bavaria, that is for sure!

He watches Austria’s eyes turn blind with anger, and then all he feels is white-hot pain. Bavaria stares at the sword protruding from his chest. He stares at Austria in shock, sees the same shock mirrored in Austria’s eyes. He would never have thought... And then he thinks no more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Historical background:**
> 
> During the War of the Spanish Succession, Bavarian elector Max Emanuel had sided with France against Austria. After losing in the Battle of Blenheim (1704), Emperor Leopold I placed the elector under the Imperial ban, and Max Emanuel fled to Brussels. After Leopold’s death in 1705, his son, Emperor Joseph I, occupied parts of Bavaria with (mostly) Austrian troops and started to forcibly recruit men for the Imperial army. As a consequence, forced recruits started to rebel against the Austrian occupiers.
> 
> The climax of this rebellion, the “Bavarian People’s Uprising” (German: _Bayerischer Volksaufstand)_ was Sendling’s (Christmas) Night of Murder (German: _Sendlinger Mordweihnacht,_ 24/25 December 1705): After an ill-fated attempt to seize Munich from the Austrians (which is the point in time when this story takes place), Imperial troops (actually not Austrians this time, but troops from the Franconian Imperial Circle) besieged Sendling. There, some of the rebels who had had no weapons had stayed behind, and some of the rebels from Munich had also fled back to Sendling. The rebels surrendered, but the Imperial troops killed them nonetheless. Austria’s position was actually strengthened through the forceful suppression of the uprising and the massacre at Sendling, but the events caused a rift in Austrian and Bavarian relations that essentially lasted for a whole century.
> 
>  ~~Yes, hello, I’m the one whose historical explanations are sometimes longer than the whole drabble, oops~~ 💦 … Also, this is another case of “I’d like to write a short story with this someday”—actually from Austria’s point of view—“but today is not that day” 😅
> 
> Probably needless to say: The prompt for this was “Death”.


End file.
